


I Will Wade Out

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of working up his courage, Castiel is finally ready to move past kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wade Out

**Author's Note:**

> _Title stolen from e.e. cummings. As I do._

"Dean, I've never.." Castiel groans breathlessly.  

The rest of the sentence dies on his lips, lost in the slow press of Dean's hips to his own in the half-darkness of the motel room.  Dean's hands are on his face, tender and pulling their foreheads together as he gasps a hard breath and then another.  Castiel's head feels pleasantly light as he tries to remember just exactly how they got barely inside the door or how his back ended up against it.  Torn as he is between the excitement of what might happen and worry about the same, he loses the memory almost as soon as he finds it.

"I know," Dean says, his voice strained at the edges.  "I know, Cas."

They've been playing this game for months, stolen kisses and sly touches, but they've always stopped short of..  whatever this is.  Dean pulls Castiel in for another kiss, his lips plump and slick from the kisses that came before; suddenly, Cas is falling, falling, falling.  He pushes his hips forward experimentally as Dean's tongue teases against his own, a whimper pulled from his throat at the drag of his cock against what could only be the equal hardness of Dean's.

"We don't have to," Dean murmurs as he breaks away from the kiss.  His hips are pressed tight and holding, his mouth at the curve of Castiel's jaw, stubble dragging deliciously. "It's okay if we don't." 

Cas shivers and tries to stop the shaking of his hands as they settle on Dean's waist.  Eyes closed tightly, he struggles to process Dean's words, then to decide how to answer.  It'd be easier, of course, if those plush, wet lips weren't teasing at the side of his neck.  He forces a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak, but Dean's teeth worry at the delicate skin below his ear and he forgets the words that were on the tip of his tongue, able only to moan.

His fingers fumble with frustrating imprecision at the button of Dean's pants, there before he even registers that he's reaching.  Then Dean's hands are on top of his, another in a long line of gentle touches, this time pulling him away.  Castiel opens his eyes in confusion; he'd always assumed that what's  _under_  their clothes would be the next step.  Dean is smiling, lazy and lopsided, his eyes half closed with pleasure as his hips rock against Castiel's.

"Not that," Dean says, the voice of reason as he swoops in for another kiss.  He pulls Castiel's hands back to his waist and reaches up to hold his face again, palms damp where they press to Cas' skin.  Again he breaks the kiss and just as their eyes meet, he whispers, "Not tonight."

"All right," Castiel breathes, the weight of expectations he can't fulfill lifted off his chest.  

He lets his hips find a rhythm with Dean's as they hold one another's gaze, a slow and steady back and forth, thrilling to his very core each time the hardness of their cocks press together through their clothes. Dean's breath comes hot and shallow, half-gasped against Castiel's skin, their bodies giving and taking against the motel room door, barely hidden from the world outside.  The thought sends a dirty twist through Cas that steals his breath and sends him lurching inelegantly into another kiss.

Pleasure curls around his spine, snaking between his ribs and squeezing the air out of his lungs as his cock slides against the slickness inside his underwear.  He struggles to remember that he's not supposed to breathe while they're kissing - a stupid rule he breaks in under two seconds, panting against Dean's lips as their tongues twist in a lazy dance that's counterpoint to the quickening thrusts of their hips.  Dean tilts his head and kisses him hard and deep, pulls back just enough to nibble at the swell of his bottom lip, kisses him again.

Castiel's insides pull tight, an alarm sounding somewhere in the back of his head.  But, one of Dean's hands is on his hip now, pushing him hard against the sturdy door and the other is holding his neck, thumb pressed hard to the underside of his chin and he loses track of why he should be alarmed in the roll of hips and the softness of Dean's belly settled against his own.  His breath chokes in his throat, his cock thickening in his underwear and then he's falling all over again.

"It's okay," Dean says, his voice hot and thick and his lips brushing against Castiel's with each word.  "It's okay," he repeats. "It's okay."

Castiel's fingers twist in Dean's shirt, desperate to cling to something - anything - to stop his free fall.  Pleasure courses through his body, turning his knees to rubber as his heart thumps against his breastbone and thick, impossibly hot liquid slicks his jerking cock.  Castiel gasps, his body shuddering between Dean and the door and every nerve ending standing at attention.

"It's good, Cas, isn't it?"  Dean's voice is lower than Castiel has ever heard it, pulled thin and quivering.  

"Yeah," Cas answers, a syllable all he can manage with no air in his lungs.  He clings to Dean's shirt and pulls their hips together.  Dean takes the hint, hips rolling hard once, twice, three times and then he's gasping and shivering, hips stuttering erratically against Castiel's.  Cas feels the thickening of his cock, the twitching that accompanies low, rumbling moans and hoarse growls, he tries to control the urge to kiss Dean and fails miserably.

In the post-orgasmic haze, Dean's hands shake on Castiel's face and his hip as they share a deep, lazy kiss with too much breathing and not enough air.  Castiel feels wrung out, elated,  _sated_  for the first time in his life as their hips rock together long after their cocks have softened and their breathing has returned to something resembling normal, neither man willing to let the moment end.

"Everything okay?" Dean's voice is tender when they finally pull apart enough to speak.  His thumb brushes over Castiel's cheekbone as he searches Castiel's face.

"Yes," Castiel answers, his thumb rubbing familiarly at Dean's hipbone as he tries to puzzle out why it wouldn't be.  It rushes back then: making out in the car like they have a hundred times before; Dean asking for the fiftieth time if he wanted more and Castiel hesitating on the answer.  He smiles and reaches up to palm Dean's jaw before he presses their foreheads together and concludes, "It's  _p_ _erfect_."


End file.
